


Apologies and Realizations

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Apologies, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Suspense, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, omegaspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek had to face some of the consequences of his absence and Stiles has to face some old demons.





	Apologies and Realizations

Derek was driving to Beacon Hills when he felt something weird in his chest. It was aching almost. He ignored it. He’d get it a lot, and when he’d gotten it checked out while in Rhode Island the doctor just told him it was stress. It didn’t hurt necessarily, but it just kinda felt like there was something sitting in his chest. It was almost comforting. He’d assumed it was somehow connected to Stiles because it was almost warm and soothing and it felt like there was a thread pulling at him.   
He rubbed at his chest for a bit but this time it didn’t go away. That kinda worried him.   
“What the hell is that?” He muttered and tried to soothe himself as he barreled into Beacon Hills. 

Derek found himself at the Stilinski’s without any conscious thought. He closed the door to the Camaro and squinted when he felt that weight that sat in his chest swell. It felt like it was growing as he got closer to the house and then he knew for sure that this had something to do with Stiles.   
He knocked, something he still wasn’t really used to, but he did out of respect for Claudia. She opened quick and looked and smelled relieved to see Derek. “Oh thank God, whenever he does this-”She was cut off by a sharp whine in the vague resemblance of her name. “I just wish I could help,” Claudia whispered, looking down sadly before remembering that Derek was still there. With wide, thankful eyes she ushered him inside and up the stairs. Derek didn’t know what the hell was going on, but if he was worried before he was terrified now.   
He could smell Stiles but it didn’t smell like he was in heat...what the fuck was going on?!  
Claudia pushed the door open to reveal a cute little lump curled up on the bed. “Mommy?” Croaked the pile of blankets. It was Stiles. He looked exactly like he did when he was 12 and entered OmegaSpace for the first time and Derek cooed. Out loud apparently because Stiles’ head snapped to him and his beautiful purple, Omega fox eyes flashed at Derek. “Alpha!!” He yelled and scrambled to get to Derek.   
Derek walked closer to the bed right as Stiles untangled himself from the blankets and ambushed him. “Omega,” He huffed back. He understood now. Stiles was in OmegaSpace and didn’t have an Alpha to help him properly.   
The boy was clinging to Derek, and while Derek was used to the boy climbing him and wrapping his legs around his Alpha, Derek was a little out of practice and didn’t immediately support the Omega. That seemed to make the boy sad and he struggled a bit more, climbing Derek more until his legs were wrapped higher up and Stiles’ head was at the same height as Derek’s. He whined and cried and whimpered, wiggling his ass a little and-oh now Derek got it.   
Derek huffs a quiet sigh of amusement and put his hands under his mate’s butt and pushes up so Stiles sits even higher. Derek can feel it as Stiles relaxes softly and into Derek’s arms.   
“Alpha,” He sighed and nosed at any piece of flesh he could get to. He kissed and licked and sucked and for the first time ever Derek wished he didn’t have werewolf healing. He wanted to see his mate’s marks. Wanted everyone to see his mate’s marks.   
Stiles rubbed himself on his Alpha, and Derek knew it was to try and get his Alpha’s scent all over himself, wrap himself in the warmth of it.   
Derek cradled his boy and didn’t notice as Claudia left and closed the door softly. “Shush sweetie,” He tried. He’d never seen Stiles this bad, or at the very least he hadn’t in a really long time. “I’m sorry baby, does this happen often?” He asked and Stiles didn’t bother answering besides a tiny little nod against Derek’s cheek as he nuzzled it. “Oh sweetie,” He cooed, guilt enveloping him and nearly crying. He’d made his mate go through this and he wished more than anything he could take it all back, wished that he had just started in Berkeley.   
“Not Alpha’s fault,” Stiles muttered.   
Derek sighed. Even in this state, Stiles wasn’t blaming him, was being selfless and that hurt Derek more than anything.   
“Stiles, baby, let’s get to the bed, okay?” He offered and groaned as Derek felt the boy rub himself against the Alpha. “C’mon,” He grunted before dropping them both to the bed.   
He pressed himself into the headboard and pulled Stiles into himself and rested him in his lap, Stiles’ back pressed against his chest.   
Derek didn’t rub his hands up his sides like usual. He let them rest on the bed beneath them. Stiles let out a little-annoyed huff and tried to drag Derek’s hands back onto his body, anywhere, but Derek was stronger. Always had been.   
“Der-eek,” Stiles whined, and Derek pushed the thought that it was adorable away.   
“Baby? I’m sorry I left,” He muttered, ashamed of himself. *Derek hadn’t thought of his mate and he should have. He didn’t think of his neglected, sweet, forgiving mate when he left and he hated himself for that.   
“Alpha,” Stiles whined. “Know, know!” He growled and Derek smiled, amused at his adorable little mate.   
“No, baby, you don’t. You can’t.”   
Derek knew that Stiles was in no state to have this conversation, and honestly, that made it easier for him.  
“I sorry Alpha,” Stiles whimpered and sounded so apologetic that it broke Derek’s heart. “I try, I try to under-,”   
Derek shushed the boy. “No baby, it’s okay. We’ll talk later. Okay, baby?”   
Stiles nodded and snuggled back, falling asleep within point two seconds and Derek grunted in amusement before sighing and picking the boy up and standing with him.  
He carried Stiles down the stairs and into the living room. He knew he couldn’t break connection or Stiles would feel abandoned and at this point that was the worst possible thing for the boy.   
“Mrs. Stilinski?” Derek called quietly, trying not to wake Stiles who slept and cuddled himself closer even as Derek walked.   
“Yes? Derek? Do you need something?” Claudia came in and worried over them for a minute before realizing that everything was okay and calming.   
“I just wanted to talk to you about something,” He assured her and sat with Stiles in his lap while she sat in the Sheriff’s armchair.   
“Oh! Of course! What can I do?” She asked. She looked sicker than last time he’d seen her and he was worried about Stiles’ mother.   
“How often does this happen?” He asked, gently. He came to love Claudia like his own mother.   
“A lot, unfortunately. Usually one a week. He went without for almost a month one time, but he was cranky and upset and super needy. John had said it’d never happened before and I didn’t really know how to deal with it, but Stiles always managed to pull himself together. He’s usually okay within the hour or so, sometimes even shorter. He’s strong that way,” She informed him. Derek felt his heartbreak. He hadn’t really thought about the fact that every time he’d had that feeling in his chest Stiles was feeling like this.   
Derek felt a roar building in his chest. “Oh my God,” He whispered, looking down at his mate. “Are you saying Stiles has been forcing himself out of OmegaSpace every week for a fucking year,” He growled, though not at Claudia, more at himself. He’d made Stiles suffer this way, and for much longer than necessary.   
“This is OmegaSpace?”   
They both turned to see John in the doorway to the living room and Derek had to stop himself from growling at him. “Yes. You’ve seen him in OmegaSpace before. Did you not recognize it?” He growled at the man.   
“No, I’ve never really had to deal with it. He always comes to you for things like this.” John looked legitimately sad and ashamed. Claudia looked to him with disappointment.   
“John!” Claudia cried, angry.   
“I’m sorry, I’d just thought that it was a thing for him. I didn’t know. I’ve only seen him in fox form once before!” He tried to justify but that seemed to have made it worse.   
“Stiles is a fox?” Claudia asked, quiet and sounded so small.   
“Claudia,” John whispered, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern. “He told you about this remember. He wanted to show you, but we were about to go to an appointment.” That was more than Derek had expected John to know.   
“John?” She asked and looked at him, a haunted look in her eyes. “I don’t remember that.” 

Derek had never seen Stiles as distraught as he was when Claudia was returned to the hospital. Frontotemporal dementia was not an easy foe to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> *this was inspired by a comment and I loved it so thanks 'crowgrrrl'


End file.
